In the desert
by Envytheawesome
Summary: What will Atem and Mana do when Mana accidently transports them to the middle of nowhere? read to find out. I really suck at summaries. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys I just got into this new couple and I hope I did well on it. R&R enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I dont own Yugioh.**

**.**

**ATEM'S POV**

**When I lost the duel and I walked through the door all I saw was light. As my eyes came into focus I realized I was in the middle of the desert.**

**"HELLO!" I shouted. "ANYONE HERE?" No answer. I missed my friends already. I started to walk. **

**After what I though was a few hours I was so tired and it was so warm, I fell to the ground. It was starting to get darker and it was cooling down but it was still pretty warm out. I fell asleep.**

**MANA'S POV **

**"MANA! GET BACK HERE!" Mahad yelled angrily after I accidently made it rain in his room. Ruining all his paperwork.**

**I laughed, enjoying myself. I ran and ran, I ran out of the palace. 'man he never gives up.' I though to myself as Mahad chased my through town and into the desert. Finally he stopped.**

**"WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU WILL BE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!" He yelled and started to walk back to the palace.**

**"Wow, that was close." I said to myself. 'might as well explore the desert until he cools down a lot.' And I walked into the desert. **

**I had walked about two miles when I spotted something, it was a person! I ran up to the person. **

**Then I stopped, it was Atem! I sat down by him and tryed to wake him up.**

**"Atem?" I said. "Atem" I started shaing him a little. 'He looks cute when he's sleeping' I thought. Wait. Did I just think he was cute? 'No. No. No. He's just a friend' I confurmed.**

**"Uhh" He said starting to wake.**

**"Atem? Are you ok?" I asked.**

**"Yes, I'm fine." He said looking at me. "Mana, is that you?"**

**"Yes. I'm glad your alright." I smiled at him. He smiled back, my heart skipped a beat.**

**"So... You want to go to the palace?" I asked.**

**"Yes." He said and we started walking to the palace.**

**.**

**'hey... Mahad can't be mad at me since I found the Pharaoh.' I smiled to myself as we entered town. **

**When we arrived at the palace I saw Mahad waiting for me. He looked very pissed off, but when he saw Atem his eyes widened and he ran towards us.**

**"Pharaoh! You have come at last!" He said.**

**"Yes I am here." Atem replied.**

**Mahad did a very strange thing, he stepped up to Atem, and hugged him. Atem was very suprized, he just stood there. **

**"We have waited a long time for you my King!" He said when he let go.**

**"I am sorry for the wait" Atem said plainly, I never liked it when Atem was so serious, he was never any fun.**

**"It is fine. You are here now! We must celebrate!" Mahad said and went to plan the celebration.**

**"Hey Pharaoh, come here!" I said and ran to the the garden, Atem following me.**

**"What is it?" He asked.**

**I stopped running and he almost ran into me. I turned around. "You have to loosen up." I said and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" I said, hugging him very tightly.**

**"I...m..missed you t..too.. Mana. I.. can't ...b..breathe!" He said and I let go. He gasped for air.**

**"I wanna play a game." I stated.**

**"Ok, what game?" He said after he caught his breath.**

**"I want to play..." I thought for a while.. "Hide-and-seek"**

**"Ok" He said.**

**"You count to 50, and I'll hide." I said.**

**"Ok" He said and started to count.**

**I ran to a vase and hid in it. When he was done counting I got my staff ready, I was going to cast a spell on him.**

**When he looked in the vase I waved my staff, but sadly I sneezed in the middle of the spell and it and transported us to the middle of nowhere. The vase was teleported too.**

**"MANA! What did you do?" Atem demanded to know.**

**"I'm not sure, help me out of this vase." He grabbed my hand and pulled my up. Sadly, I fell and knocked Atem down. I landed on top of him, our faces only an inch apart. We both blushed deeply, and got up.**

**"Can you get us out of here?" Atem asked.**

**"Of coarse! As long as I have my book... Which is in Mahad's room" I said remembering that I left my book in his room. "No, were stranded."**

**"Oh..." He said and started to walk somewhere.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked and ran up to him.**

**"I don't know. But we have to find the palace." He replied.**

**"We have no idea where we're going! We could get more lost!" I said.**

**"Good point." He said and sat down.**

**I sat down next to him. We have no food, water, or shelter, AND we have no idea where we are. I sighed, "We are never getting out of here."**

**"Yes we will." Atem said plainly.**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"I don't know." He said.**

**ATEM'S POV**

**I have no idea how to get back to the palace. Also I'm hungry and we have no food. "Hey Mana, is there a spell that can make food?"**

**"No, why? Are you hungry?" She replied.**

**"Yes, I'm very hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since I got here." I said.**

**We sat there for hours and it was starting to get dark. **

**"We should find some shelter." Mana said. Then she pointed to a very small house "Look! Over there!"**

**We started running to the house. It was very small and broken, but, it was all we had. We walked inside. It had two rooms, one with a couch, a chair, and an unlit torch, the other with a bed, a table, and another torch.**

**"I call the couch!" Mana stated and jumped on the couch. A cloud of dust came out of it. She coughed. "You should sleep on the bed."**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because, your the Pharaoh!" She answered as if it was obvious. Which it was.**

**"Oh...Ok" I said and went to the bed. When I sat on it another cloud of dust came up. I coughed.**

**"Good night Pharaoh." She said and went to sleep.**

**"Good night Mana." I said and soon fell asleep.**

**MANA'S POV**

**'I wish falling asleep was easier.' I though as I laid on the couch in the small house. I turned over and looked at Atem, he really was cute when he was sleeping. I watched him sleep for a few minutes. 'I bet Mahad is going crazy trying to find us' I thought. After a few more minutes I fell asleep.**

**DREAM!**

**I saw Atem, he was by the river. "Hey Atem!" I shouted, he turned around and smiled. I blushed. **

**"Hello Mana." He said and walked towards me.**

**I started to run towards him. When I was a few feet from him I tripped and fell. I knocked Atem over and as we fell our lips touched, we fell on the ground, still kissing. Atem didn't seem to mind, but I was blushing like mad! I felt warmth spread through me and then I realized how much I loved Atem. A LOT. Then It went black.**

**END OF DREAM**

**When I woke up Atem was still sleeping. I walked into his room and looked at him. I blushed remembering the dream. 'maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt.' I thought, 'He is sleeping, he would never know.' I leaned down and kissed him. A shock of warmth spead through my body, I blushed even though I knew he was sleeping. His lips were so warm and soft. When I broke away he started to wake. I ran out of the room, smiling like an idiot.**

**o.O.o**

**End. What did you think? Was it good? R&R PLEASE! the button is right there. click on it. you now you wanna!. please?**


	2. chap 2

SECOND CHAPTER! Yay! R&R enjoy! "talking" 'thoughts'

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Yugioh.

MANA'S POV

I ran out of the room and sat back down on the couch.

"Mana?" I heard Atem say.

"Yes?" I answered, nervous. 'Did he see me?' I asked myself.

"We should probably get going." He said. He got up and walked over to the door.

'Oh thank Ra! He didn't see me!' I thought joyfully. "Yeah, lets go" I walked over and opened the door.

We walked for hours in silence. 'I wonder what he's thinking?' I asked myself as I stole a glance at Atem, who was looking at the sky.

"HEY YOU!" I looked in the direction the shout came from. It was a girl on a horse. She was pulling another horse with her. "Are you lost?" She said as soon as she came up to us.

"Yes. Can you help us?" Atem asked, walking up to the girl.

"Hey, I know who you are...Your the Pharaoh! Of course I'll help you! The name's Bella." She said, happily. I thought it was too happy.

"Thanks." I said, and Atem got on the horse.

"Oh, you can get on with me..um..." I cut her off.

"Mana." I said, but I did want to ride with Atem.

"Mana." She repeated. I sat behind Bella, and we started to the palace.

Atem was riding next to Bella and me. I saw Bella glancing at him. I did not like this girl. Bella had dark blond hair that went down to her waist, dark blue eyes, and she was very tan.

"Hey Pharaoh, how did you get out here anyway?" Bella asked, smiling at him.

"Well.." I cut him off.

"It was my fault, I screwed up a spell and accidently transported us here. I left my spellbook at home so I couldn't get us back." I said.

"Oh... I wasn't asking you.." Bella whispered so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Hey Bella, do you have any food?" Atem asked, hopefully.

"Yes I do." Bella stopped the horse and got off. Atem got off, and so did I. Bella reached into a bag. "Oh, it seems I'm all out..But my house isn't far! We can get some food there!" She got back on the horse and so did we. She led us in a different direction. Not back where we come from, but a different direction.

We rode for a few minutes before we came to a small village. A few people said hello and many of the girls were staring at Atem. I gave them the evil look. We entered a small house near the edge of the town.

"My parents are out. You can go look in the kitchen to see what you want Pharaoh." Bella smiled and pointed to the door on the other side of the house. Atem walked over and opened the door.

"The Pharaoh is MINE, Mana." Bella said and smiled evily.

"What are you talking about? He doesn't even know you!" I said.

"Yeah, and he knows you SOO well." She said sarcasticly.

"Acually, we have been friends for years!" I growled at her.

"Well if he knew you for that long and he hasn't made a move... He probably doesn't love you!" She growled back.

I was hurt, she was right, but I still had hope! The dream that I had gave me hope. Also when I kissed him, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss him when he was awake. "He will never love you."

"Maybe not now, but he will, you'll see." Bella laughed a little.

"NEVER!" I yelled.

"I'll make a bet with you. If he falls for me, you have to... tell the Pharaoh your darkest secret, then leave.

"If I win then you have to run around the palace covered in mud, honey and feathers screaming I'M A DANCING HIPPO for an hour, then you leave." I said, happy with my suggestion.

"Harsh, but its a deal!" Bella said. Then Atem came out eating an apple.

"Hello Pharaoh!" Bella said, walked up to Atem, and slipped her arm around his neck.

Atem gently took her arm off him and moved away slightly. "Hi" He said. Bella made a sad face. I made a happy face.

"How much farther till we reach the palace?" Atem asked, walking over and standing next to me. I stuck my tounge out at Bella. She looked really sad.

"We still have about two days to travel." She said.

"Oh, then lets go!" He said then exited the house.

"You may be winning now, but just wait." Bella said following Atem out the door. I left too.

Atem got back on his horse, Bella got on hers. 'Should I take the chance and get on with Atem?' I asked myself. I desided to take the chance. I walked over to Atem, Bella's eyes widened. Then she got a very angry look on her face.

"Atem, can I ride with you?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." Atem said and helped me up. Bella was very angry.

I put my arms around Atem, enjoying it very much.

"Come on lets go." Bella said, angrily.

We started off to the palace, I don't know about Atem, but I was very happy with our closeness. I leaned on him and closed my eyes.

We rode for a few hous until it started to get dark. I could fell Atem's heartbeat. It was very soothing. We suddenly stopped.

"We should set up the tents that I brought. Sadly I only have two." Bella said looking at Atem.

When we got the tents set up I noticed how small they were. Bella said they were able to hold about three people, but I seriously doubted it. I bet I knew why they were so small. It was another attempt to get close to Atem.

"I'll sleep in this one." Bella said and walked to the one on the right. Atem walked to the other one. I smiled, he totaly wasn't into Bella. 'Now which one should I go in.' I walked over to Atem's since I really didn't want to go with Bella. He was sitting on the floor.

"Atem Is it ok if I sleep in here? I don't really want to go in with Bella, I barely know her.." I asked blushing slightly.

"Sure Mana, I don't mind." Atem responded. I smiled.

I sat down next to him. He laid down, I laid down too. He turned and smiled at me, I felt my heart flutter and I blushed. If only he knew what he was doing to me.

"Good night Mana." He said and closed his eyes.

o.O.o

END!

Did u like? R&R please! Wait 4 next chap! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! press the blue button. type nice words. click summit. IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE!


	3. chap 3 last :

THIRD CHAPTER! Yay! R&R enjoy! "talking" 'thoughts'

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Yugioh.

MANA'S POV

"Mana! Wake up!" I shot out from my sleep to find Atem shaking me awake.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"We're leaving." He said.

"Ok." I said and got up to exit, Atem close behind me.

Bella glared evily at me as we exited the tent. I glared back. Atem was my best friend, and long-time crush, I was not going to let _her_ get to him. No matter what.

"Let's go." Bella said. Atem got on the horse and I got on with him. Bella was **very** upset, I guess she could tell she was going to lose.

I stared up at the sky, holding onto Atem, and started to daydream.

DAYDREAM!

Atem was standing in front of me, I stared into his beautiful eyes. "Mana.." He said.

"Yes, Atem?" I asked.

"I have always loved you." He said and I smiled.

Atem leaned in and I did too. I closed my eyes. When our lips met my heart fluttered and warmth spread from my head to my toes. I knew I was was just how I wanted it to be...

END OF DREAM!

"Mana? Are you ok?" I heard Atem ask as I was brought back to reality. I realised I was smiling like an idiot and I was still blushing, I blushed even more.

"Yeah, its just the heat." I said nerviously, it wasn't really that warm.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I blushed again. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok" He turned back around.

'I really wish I could tell him..' I thought to myself, holding Atem even tighter. I saw his face turn red, but it was probably just my imagination. I noticed something sticking out of Bella's bag, it looked sort of like a wand. I knew that couldn't be, but still, I wanted to get a closer look at it. I got an idea.

"Mana, are you sure your alright?" Atem said, noticing me staring at Bella's bag.

"Well, I'm sort of hungry...and tired...and cold." I said, putting my plan into action.

"It is getting dark.." Bella said. "We should set up camp." She stopped her horse and started taking out the supplies. "Mana, can you go look for some rocks?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, I left the lighter at home.. and we need a fire." She said.

Atem got off his horse. "That would be a good idea to have a fire. You did say you were cold, Mana." He said.

I sighed. I could say no to Bella, but not Atem. I walked away to look for some rocks. In the dessert.

Ihad finally found some rocks when I saw a flash of light. I ran over the big sand dunes to the camp. When I got there I saw Atem and Bella...kissing. I found Atem wasn't making any kind of struggle to get away from her. I started to cry, I sat down where I was and cried. I cried myself to sleep.. Iwas so sure he didn't like her. I guess I was wrong.

BELLA'S POV

My plan worked. You see, my dad was a majician, and he gave me his wand. He taught me a few spells, one including, how to make yourself look like something else, and making someone else look like you.

I figured out that Atem was in love with Mana, so I made myself look like Mana. BUT I only look like Mana to Atem, and to make sure the real Mana doesn't get in my way, I made her look like me. (To Atem). But all Mana will see is me and Atem.

When I told Atem I loved him (In Mana form) he was really happy. So happy I almost felt bad about not accually being Mana. Almost. But I was happy when he kissed me. I also got an other happy moment when Mana came up the dune after seeing me cast the spell, and start crying when she saw us kissing. I'm evil, I know, but whatever. I had the Pharaoh in my hands. And now Mana had to tell the Pharaoh her darkest secret, then leave forever! YAY! I hate her.

ATEM'S POV!

I was really happy when Mana said she loved me, but when I kissed her, something didn't feel right. I pulled away from Mana. Then I heard sobbing. I walked away from Mana, who walked in the tent, and walked up the sand dune. I saw Bella, crying in her sleep.

"Hey, Bella. Wake up!" I said and she got up.

"Did you just call me Bella?" She said as if that wasn't her name. She also looked confused.

"Yeah, that is your name." I said. Now she looked really confused. I changed the subject. "Why were you crying?"

"I'm sad." She replied.

"I know that! Why are you sad?" I asked.

"I..I just don't understand! Why choose her over me? You barely know her!" She asked starting to tear up again.

"What are you talking about? I've known her for years! I barely know you!" I said shocked that she would say that. Now Bella was really confused.

"I'm your best friend.." Bella said looking hurt. I was starting to get frusturated.

"No, Mana is my best friend. I choose _her_ because I love _her_!" I yelled at Bella. Bella looked suprised, then she burst into a happy smile. "Are you ok Bella?"

She looked hurt again. "I'm not Bella. I'm Mana." I was **very** confused.

"Ummm, no I'm pretty sure you are Bella." I said.

Bella suddenly got a look of realization on her face. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the tent Mana was in. She burst through the entrance of the small tent.

"Hi Bella." Mana said. "Hey Pharaoh."

'Mana never calls me Pharaoh, unless Mahad or someone else is around.' I thought to myself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ATEM!" Bella screamed at Mana.

'How does Bella know my name?' I was extreamly confused. "What is going on?"

"I'm Mana! That's Bella!" Bella said. My head was starting to hurt.

Mana looked scared, but I didn't feel the need to defend her.. confusing. "Maybe I don't love Mana." I said outloud.

Bella looked hurt, Mana looked happy. I was still confused.

"Well if you don't love Mana, then..." Mana took out a wand and said some words. Suddenly, Mana was where Bella used to be and Bella was where Mana was.

"What the?..." I said.

MANA'S POV

"You see Pharaoh, I put a spell on you to make you see me as Mana, and Mana as me! But since you don't love Mana anymore, I don't need the spell!" Bella said, happily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Atem yelled, me and Bella were suprised. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT!" Atem closed his eyes. Suddenly Atem's millenium puzzle began to glow, and an other eye (like the one on the puzzle) began to glow on his forehead. I stepped back. "The door of darkness, has opened." He said and his (normal) eyes started to glow too.

Bella began to scream for no reason. "You will be swallowed by your own selfishness." Atem said, and Bella disapeared.

I remained silent. I had no idea Atem possesed that kind of power. "Atem.." I said and touched his shoulder when the third eye went away.

"It's all right, Mana." He said and smiled at me. My heart fluttered and I started to blush. He may not love me anymore, but at least I know he did.

I started to walk away, but Atem stopped me by grabbing my hand. I turned around. Atem leaned down and gently put his lips against mine. I started to blush, deeply. I closed my eyes. Atem put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I deepened the kiss. We both pulled away after a few minutes and gasped for air.

"I love you Mana." He said.

"But, you said that, you didn't love me anymore." I answered.

"I was confused. I thought Bella was you thanks to that spell she cast on me. I don't love Bella. I love you." He said, smiling.

"I... I love you t..too, Atem." I said, tearing up a little.

"Lets go home." He said.

We walked home, holding hands. When we got back, Mahad was waiting for us. He jumped up when he saw us and hugged us both.

"I was so worried about you guys!" Mahad then noticed us holding hands. "What happened?" He asked.

I turned and kissed Atem in the lips. When we broke apart I blushed. "Does that answer your question?" I said.

"FINALLY! I've been waiting five millenia for that!" He said and started telling everyone.

o.O.o

END! Did you like? Review please! P.S about that millenium puzzle thing, If you want to know what that was about.. GO TO _**YOUTUBE**_. TYPE IN _**yugioh season 0 episode 1**! _**_CAUTION!_ _Its subbed! Not dubbed!_ **later. :)


End file.
